Jackie Gray (Grim Tales)
Jackie Gray is one of the main supporting characters in the Grim Tales series. She was the central focus in the fifth game, and played big roles in the seventh, eighth, ninth and upcoming fifteenth game. She is the niece of Anna. Background Jackie was a twin sister of Jared Gray, and the daughter of Alexander and Natalia Gray. However, Jared was kidnapped from the hospital on the day that they were born, with the family believing that he died during birth. When she was just a toddler, her parents were murdered by a serial killer, and she was adopted by Luisa and John (this timeline was averted in the ninth game finale when Anna saved her parents). After surviving the Bloody Mary incident, she wowed to become an attorney for those who can't afford one. Storylines Bloody Mary Jackie called her aunt Anna at the very beginning of the game, begging her to pick her up from her boarding school as all the teachers were gone and her classmates became violent. She begged her aunt to help her friends, but after Anna got a layout of the house she could use to find the mirror Mary used to cast the spell, Jackie snatched it from her, much to Anna's suprise, and burned it because "it's a page from the cursed book". Anna ultimately managed to find another way to the cellar with the mirror, only to find out that Jackie's soul was trapped in the mirrored world, and that Mary was the one in control of the girl's body. She trapped Anna in the mirrored world with her niece, but they managed to escape, shatter the mirror and destroy the evil force, setting Mary's soul free. Color of Fright Jackie was present at the family dinner at the Grays' castle and was kidnapped along with the rest of her family. She was made to relive all the horrors she experienced at the haunted Blackhill mansion. Anna managed to release her from her mirror confinement, killing her hidnapper Thomas in the process. Jackie was last seen visiting Thomas at the mental asylum after Anna prevented his escape, thus averting the original timeline. The Final Suspect When a dead man was found in Anna's house, declaring her as the prime suspect, Jackie offered to help defend her aunt's case. When she traveled to the past, she found bloddied bracelet she gave to Jackie who was goint to a party at their neighbor's, and ultimately realised it was Jackie who actually killed Howard Kelly. Later investigation proved Jackie's further involvement in the case. After learning that Howard was possessed by the spirit of an ancient vengeful mage, Anna saw the mage's cursed amulet around Jackie's neck, and warns her she is in danger if she touched any of Howard's stuff, to which Jackie replies it's Anna who's in danger before jumping to attack her aunt. Anna managed to grab the amulet and go to the past one last time before she destroyed mage's soul for good, averting the timeline. Threads of Destiny Jackie played quite a small role in this game compared to the previous ones. She asked Anna to come with her to the police station as new evidence has come to light about who murdered her parents over twenty years earlier. Anna travelled to the past and saved them several times, only to find saddened Jackie who tells her their deaths were postponed only a year upon each return to the present. Knowing that the plane crash the Grays missed by the seconds was the core problem, Anna managed to prevent it, thus saving Jackie's parents for good this time. Jackie was last seen at the game's finale, happy with her family. The Hunger In the fifteenth game, Jackie became one of the victims of a serial murder case, the same one that happened 17 years ago. Anna journeyed into the past and discovered that the perpetrator of the crime is a man named Martin Velcoro, who had obtained a mysterious artifact that grants him eternal life in exchange for killing and sacrificing the soul of seventeen maidens every 17 years in order to sustain his form. Jackie is saved from her fate after Anna prevented the first murder and destroyed the artifact. Trivia * Her name was misspelled as "Jacky" on a tree carving in the garden of the Blackhill mansion in the fifth game. * She had a crush on her friend Robin, the first kid Anna saved from the mirrored world. Their relationship after the incident is not known. Category:Characters Category:Grim Tales Category:Gray Family